Never forget
by codywrasman
Summary: This story is dedicated to those who died on 9/11


Littlebark September 11th 2001. Ten year old Harvey beaks was in tears what he was seeing TV was a huge ash cloud covering the buildings all over lower Manhattan people running screaming panicking it was chaos flashback. Harvey wakes up and he reads the 2001 calendar that says September and he reads that today is the 11th today after breakfast Harvey turns on the TV and the programs were interrupted by breaking news that a plane has crashed into on of the towers of the world trade center Harvey was shocked to see the north tower has a huge gaping hole and smoke just coming out and fires breaking out dade runs in dade hey guys have you heard Harvey yes we are watching rigth now shows dade the TV fee foo and Claire come in to sees what's happening Harvey could believe what he was seeing the north tower was on fire people were falling to there deaths all of a sudden another plane shows up and crashes into the second tower fallowed by a huge firey explosion Harvey fee foo Dade Claire Mr and Mrs beaks and Michelle just gasp at what they saw they saw what looked like a second plane was aiming at the tower they begin to realize this was no accident to Mrs beaks it's was like 1993 all over agian Harvey just grabs Michelle and holds on to her later they just watched what was happening then all of a sudden the south tower collapses Mrs beaks begins crying with her husband comforting her Harvey was just in shocked at what he saw the south tower of the world trade center had just collapsed on live TV Harvey just held on to his baby sister even more almost everyone was in tears soon after the north tower collapses everyone cries even more Harvey couldn't believe it the north tower had just collapsed the world trade center was no more all that was left was a pile of rubble and a huge dust cloud cover buildings in lower Manhattan end of flashback. it was almost like 1993 all over agian except in 1993 the towers didn't fall what was on TV now was the Pentagon on fire a plane had crashed into the Pentagon dade is on the phone and gets the news he walks to a TV dade sorry guys I have to change the channel everyone starts complain but dade changes the channel to reveal a crater in Pennsylvania the news tells that a plane called flight 93 had crashed into a field in Pennsylvania and the news now tell the all air traffic has been grounded planes can no longer take off all Harvey cared about the people who were in the twin towers when they collapsed and the Pentagon and on flight 93 tears just stream down the little birds face knowing all the people who died Harvey just walks outside to see everyone crying or upset by what they saw all Harvey could think about were the people who died Harvey just begin hugging the crying people dade piri piri kratz Michelle his parents all most everyone later that night Harvey just cryed in his sleep thinking about what had happened but he just cryed himself to sleep the next day September 12 2001 the day after the tragedy Harvey just saw his parents and he just hugged them Harvey hey mom Mrs beaks hey sweetie you doing okay Harvey yes I am okay Harvey sees his baby sister Michelle sitting in her high chair Harvey hey Michelle Harvey l kisses Michelle on her forehead Mr beaks walks in Harvey hey dad Harvey hugs his father and walks away Mr beaks just sat down and reads the newspaper with a picture of the south tower exploding on the paper all day Harvey just showed love to everybody his family and friends and they begin wondering why he's in a good mood knowing that yesterday he was in tears yet they didn't care Harvey was full of pure goodness so they just let it slide Harvey learned a lesson on 9/11 and it was that you have to be thankful for what you got be thankful for the ones you love

2,996 people had died on 9/11 at the world trade center 2,606 people including 343 firefighters At the Pentagon 125 and 265 on the four planes with no survivors.

This fanfic is dedicated to all those who lost there lives on 9/11( rest in peace )


End file.
